This Is Misery's Message
by unknown ray
Summary: "Having fun" those words still sting the hearts of some, what is fun is it life or is it death, some still ponder this fact mainly because a game made for fun became a game of life and death Will we live to see realtily again or will we die in a video game
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all how have decided that they wanted to check this out, i am making this OC story with my OCs and whatever I can get from all u fans that don't Wright but read and can't make ur own OC story or some other reason like that and if u would please review and tell me how bad or good I am but please read most of this story before u right it off**

**I Don't Own Sword Art Online**

_**(What Happened Day 1)**_

We start our story sorrowing across the sky passed the beautiful scenery of Sword Art Online over the hills, beyond the mountains, through the always light breeze in the air only to come to a stop at the sight of a boy how is laying in the middle of a green pasture asleep

He jolted up within seconds as he looked from left to right trying to find something familiar to him but to no avile he couldn't remember a thing, he stood up as he wondered where he was and how he got there he slowly started to move towards a river and sat by the river bank as he splashed water on his face

The bugs started to swarm him as he swatted them away but that wasn't the only thing that happened as a little screen pooped up in front of him, he stared at it like he was insane, it had a health bar with the name Ray and the number 3 under the bar, he shook his head to get rid of the nonsense but the screen stayed the same, so he clicked the inventory button

4 words appeared the first was a mirror the next was The Dead Snow Cross also Winter Shade and the last was the Weather Cloak, he then clicked the cross as a cross fell into his hand it seemed similar to him as he put it on and for some reason he felt like he found a missing peace to his soul

He decided to go and find someone to get some information as he fallowed the river only to came across a bridge after too long as he got across the bridge there was a group of boars just sitting there until they noticed him

All of the boars charged at him Ray stood his ground as the boars charged at him in full force when the first got to him he side step out of the way as he punched the first boar in the side, he quickly jumped over the next boar and kicked the last boar upside its head slamming it to the ground

The 2 boars got to their feet as they charged at him again, this time he side kicked the boar out of the way as the next one was charging at him while he pulled his fist back and punched the last boar with his full strength, destroying it for good

Congratulations, LEVEL UP

The screen said along with you found 2 health potions

"I didn't think anyone would be here" stated a boy with black hair and the usual get up of everyone else here "You must be a Beta right?"

"Ah What is a Beta and where am I?" Ray asked as he turned to see another person with red hair "Are you the person who stuck me here?"

"Well I take that as a no, but a beta is someone who test this game before it was released to the public, And no I wasn't the one who put you here it had to have been you because you have to put on the nerve gear and start the game up" the boy explained to him "I'm Kirito and this is Klein"

"Wait did you just say Game, How the Freak can this be a game?" Ray yelled a little freaked out

"Dude I just got online a while ago, see the screen is all the proof you need" Klein said as he brought up his main menu "See"

"I admit that is strange but still, can someone else put you in a game?" Ray said as he brought own menu up and looked at his experience bar it was half way to the next level "Where is the closest town?"

"As far as I know that would be a no man" Klein told Ray "Just fallow that road"

Ray proceeded down the road he was told it didn't take long to see the city off in the distance, it was a nice looking city with normal buildings with a nice atmosphere to it all as he walked into the city passing up other players, The only thing Ray was thinking about was how he got into this game as they call it and why?

He couldn't remember hardly anything about himself but he did know how to fight why or how he had no idea and for some reason he wanted to find someone but whom?

But something burst him out of his musing as he was knocked into one of the black smith stands making a sword through his shoulder, Ray started to yell at "Watch where you're going, I mean really"

But the guy kept running, Ray looked at his shoulder to see a odd sight as blood seeped through his cloths and it hurt like he was in the real world, the shop keeper looked at the blood with wide eyes while Ray just ripped the sword from his shoulder and apologized and bid him a good day

His blood didn't stop flowing so he sat at the fountain in the middle of town as he toke off his shirt and wrapped around his wound, when he was done another weird thing happened as all the other players started to appear in the center of town

There were shouts of protest from some of the more impatient players before someone spotted a glowing red warning signal up in the sky. Soon enough the single red warning sign had spread out across the whole sky covering the court yard and a red liquid started to form out of the cracks. It started to form the massive form of one of the game masters. People started to question if it was part of the tutorial or if it was a special event that the game had advertised. As the Game Master formed it spread its arms out wide and began to speak.

"**Attention Players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you have already noticed, that the Log-out button is missing from the menu screen but this is not a defect or a bug, it is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SOA yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nervegear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter within the Nervegear will emit a powerful Microwave destroying your brain, thus effectively ending you life** there were gasps around the entire court yard. Ray himself didn't know all the much about the Nervegear but as far as he knew he already couldn't leave

**"Unfortunately, several players friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nervegear. As a result two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."** Windows started to pop up around the Game Master showing news articles of worldwide events showing the results of a gaming massacre. **"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume the danger of removing the Nervegear is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer a method to revive a player from death in the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And simultaneously, the Nervegear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon, and defeat the floor boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game!"** There were shouts of protests about how the Beta testers never got that far

**"Finally, I have added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself."** Ray opened his menu before looking at his item storage He materialized the mirror because it was what everyone else brought out into his hand and he looked into its reflection. Everyone around him started to glow a bright blue light before he himself was enveloped in one. His eyes were closed as the light died down and he opened his eyes once more to look into the reflection of the mirror only to see 2 different colored eyes looking at him with dull blondish-silver hair for some odd reason he intuitively hide his right eye along with dropping the mirror, he quickly brought up his menu and got out the Winter Shade sunglasses and put them on they where a light blue with a silver rime

**"Right now your probably wander 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nervegear, to do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it. And now it is complete. This ends the official tutorial for Sword Art Online Launch. Good Luck, Players."**

Ray didn't know what to do all hell broke loss among all of the other players that scattered out of the center of town Ray smiled as he brought out his coat and put on "I guess this means war"

_**(End)**_

**Well that is all I wrote for now, hope you all liked it, if ya did stik around and read on**

**Alright here is where u post ur OC**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality Traits:

What they like to do:

Clothing:

Fears:

Obsessions:

Family:

Job:

Other things:

What they think of my OC:

Religion:

Background Info:

Who they want to date:

Skills: (There is a lot of skills if u need help Search Sword Art online skils)

**Alrighty there it is, but no one gets Duel blades but Kirito Be creative **

**Also if you create a weapon there is a possibility you will not get it, ill make it random even for myself**

**Ray Out**


	2. Day 4 guild of dead

_**Well hello again I was hoping for more reviews but baggers can't be choosers right, maybe it is how I set the preview thing but all is well her hope you enjoy**_

_**I never owned **__**Sword art online**_

**(Day 4 Guild of Dead)**

It had been awhile since the war had started but no one had found the boss room as of yet, but still you would have figured someone would have come across it

Right now Ray sat in town central looking at the sky he had been training non-stop since he declared war, not a lot of stuff happened other than him reaching level 8, the other thing he discovered was that he had more skills than everyone else had but that was not all as he had a custom skill it was Create Skill, but he never mentioned it to anyone, since he knew that it was odd

Before long a tiny kid sat next to him and asked "What level are you?"

"Well to say the least who cares" Ray answered while he noticed the boy to show signs of being scarred "I'm 4 why?"

"I was wondering if you would join our guild from the looks of you, you are a really strong person" the boy said while pointing at some of his friends, they varied in age and in size, which was a little weird as well "Besides I didn't know that you can have sunglasses in here"

"Well that's too bad wouldn't you say?" Ray asked as he began to walk away "I don't know you, later"

The boy sat there as he watched the retreating form of Ray, the boys smile faded with the distance "That is too bad, let's go" the boy smiled as he waved his hand for his posy to fallow in the same direction of Ray

"Let's fallow him, then we can kill him and take his stuff" with that said his posy all grind and fallowed down the road "Group 1 head up ahead of him, 2 and 3 get the sides we will surround this weakling"

The group fallowed there orders to the word as they set their positions, the kid walked up from behind Ray they were far enough for no one to notice anything, Ray came to a stop as the kids friend jumped in front of him, Ray turned right only to be stopped again and same went for every other direction, he then dropped to his knees and pleaded for his life with the dramatic horror look on his face

"You should have joined we would have spared your life" the boy laughed but he was cut off as Ray himself burst into a fit of laughter

"Like I said it's too bad you can't hide your intentions as your body language says it all kid, and your friends also gave it away" Ray grinned as he finally stopped laughing "Well I take it you got the reaction you wanted right, So please MOVE"

"Ya right we have you out numbered and we are a higher level than you" The kids posy stated "You weakling"

"You remember what I said didn't you, I said I knew what you had planning from the beginning" Ray stated very seriously as he reached up to his sunglasses and toke them off to revile his left eye which is a blue sapphire color but at the same time it looked like it was a part of the sky "If I don't stop you know you will kill many others so I ask you know will you stop what you are doing?"

"No there are lots of people who are weak but hold nice weapons, and other things I want" The kid explained "Besides your already done for"

All of the group charged at Ray, after what seemed like seconds of popping his neck and arms, Ray opened his right eye to revel the demand inside as he block one of the strikes with his sword, he kick the next person in the gut as he flipped another then he use the momentum from the block to spiral around and cut one of the guys arms off that disenagrated, he then parried the next slash as he cut him up the side, then he ducked as he cut another one of their legs, while he jumped up and kicked another in the head, with that all of his men where down, but the kid charged in with his dagger and stabbed Ray in the hart

"Like I said kid it's too bad, you would have been a good friend" Ray said as the boy looked at him with wide eyes as he back away from him, the Dagger had disenagrated when it hit his skin

"What are you a demand?" the boy asked while he looked at his posy to see them disappearing and for Ray crystal above his head to change orange

"No I'm a Angle with a Shotgun" Ray stated as he kicked the boy which sent him sailing through the air only to hit a tree trunk taking his health down to barley above red, Ray put his sunglasses back on "And I don't care if heaven will take me back"

**(Change to city)**

"Peter, What are you doing we need to get ready for the boss fight?" a girl with orange hair bright violet eyes and a pair of black joogers with a white V-neck tee shirt and grey tracksuit pants

"Don't get your panies all in a bunch, Clair" Peter said as he looked at her "Besides no one has found the boss room yet"

"I know that but" Clair pouted

"But what, we decided to play this for fun, so let's enjoy kay" Peter smiled while the weather slowly became cold as if it is about to snow and as if on cue little speaks of white started to fall from heaven, the beauty it held as the sun was getting closer to going out for the night

At the outside of town one man walked closer to town, where peter and Clair were standing they could see it approaching as they continued their little quail while they headed inside of the tavern "1 beer" Peter ordered

"And for the miss?" the bar tender asked

"I'm good" Clair answered

In walked the stranger the seen walking up the road with about a pound of snow on his silver-blonde hair, he shook his head which sent the snow to the floor, he walked up to the counter, as a female work came to help him "When you walked in sir you looked like a angle, What will you have?" she asked cutely

"Give Your best" Is all Ray said as he sat down

"Okay got it sir" she winked

"It's a nice storm out there isn't it?" Ray asked no one in particular

"What do you mean nice, it's a storm of course it's not nice" someone answered as Rays drink was set in front of him

"I have to agree with him" Peter said as he pointed at Ray "Storms are Awesome"

"Ya but I don't" Clair pouted "I know how to prove that I'm right"

"DRINK OFF" everyone in bar yelled, while Ray stood up

"Bring it on" Ray smiled as he sat at a two seat table

But instead of Clair sitting down she picked up peter and peter struggled "Let go of me" he yelled as she dragged him to the table as he clawed at the floor to get free, she then picked him up and slammed him in the chair "Why should I do it"

"Because you love and if you don't you'll regret it" Clair smiled darkly "And if I'm drunk you will have girls all over you that I have to beat off with a stick"

Peter sighed as he picked up drink number 1 "I warn you I have never gotten drunk off any amount"

"Well this will take forever than huh?" Ray asked as they hit the glasses together "Cheers"

It was basically the same process over and over as neither one of them where drunk not even after the 60th drink, by this time almost everyone had gotten tired of the non-fun happening as the continued drink after drink it was the worst night-mare for the bar owner because he won't have any more to sell when this is done and over with, now they were on their 90th as they kept on chugging along to 93-98 in no time

"Shouldn't they be dead by now?" Asked one of the workers "They've been drinking all night and now mourning, I'm already sick from watching them

"Nothin yet?" Ray smiled as he grabbed his 100th

"No kidding" Peter smiled

They both chugged their dinks in no time as they slammed the cups down "You know if your ever in any trouble the best way to get out it is by yelling distraction and pointing at something" Ray laughed "Ha ha Your girl is out cold too"

"Hay you're a good guy let's do this again sometime" Peter Laughed as he brought up his friends menu and sent one to Ray

The screen popped up in front of him as he excepted it "Ya I agree with ya" Ray said he left for the door but fell flat on his face out cold, but at the same time peter had done the same out cold as well

**(Later that evening)**

Ray and Peter awoke to a very angry group of people that also surrounded Clair, and behind the group the was what looked like a lot of wreckage from a tornado "Here the bill" the owner stated as his eyebrow and every part of his body twitched violently

Peter turned to his left to Clair, but she was gone as a note fell to the ground, Peter picked it up

Peter turned to his right to see Ray standing there

Sorry hunny

But I didn't let one once touch my lips which means this is all your doings

Have fun

He looked back at Ray but he was running like hell off in the distance "I Ant Paying, and dude she ditched first" Ray said as he ran away "Remember my advice" Ray disappeared into the distance

"Not cool guys, Not Cool" Peter yelled to them

"The bill Sir" the boss said

"Uhh, DISTRACTION" Peter yelled as he pointed at some guy "It' Elvis Presley"

There was a where, huh as they looked about trying to find what he was talking about, but as they looked back at the spot he once stood, there was nothing but

"NOW WHOS NOT COOL"

"SHUT UP"

**(END)**

_**Well that was awesome was It not, if not tell me what wasn't as I am always round**_

_**Oh if you answer this I will give you your custom weapon if u get it right **_**Where dose **Who do you voodoo _**come from :D**_

_**Oh know the **__**states**_

Ray

LEVEL 8

Health 150

**Purchase Negotiation lvl 2**

**Metal Equipment Repairing lvl 4**

**Searching lvl 1**

**Tracking lvl 4**

**Pursuit lvl 3**

**Listening lvl 5**

**Detection lvl 3**

**Hiding lvl 4 **

**Acrobatics lvl 1**

**Night Vision lvl 2**

**Sprint lvl 7**

**Extended Weight Limit lvl 5**

**Parry lvl 6**

**Delay** lvl 5

**Battle Healing **lvl 3

**Emergency Recovery lvl 3**

**Meditation** - «Extra Skill» lvl 1

**Light Metal Equipment lvl 1**

**Leather Equipment lvl 3**

**One Handed Curved Blade lvl 4**

**One Handed Dagger lvl 2**

**Blade Throwing lvl 2**

**Martial Arts** lvl 8

**Katana** lvl 1

Peter

LEVEL 6

Health 120

**Hiding lvl 5**

**katana lvl 5**  
**Tsujikaze lvl 4**  
**Gengetsu lvl 5**  
**Tsumujiguruma lvl 3**  
**Ukifune lvl 1**  
**Hiōgi lvl2**  
**Iai lvl 1**

**sprint lvl 6**

**acrobatics lvl 5**

**detection lvl 3**

**One Handed Curved Blade lvl 3**

**Leather Equipment lvl 4**

Clair

LEVEL 6

Health 140

**heavy armor lvl 4  
battle healing lvl 5  
howl lvl 3**

**parry lvl 3**

**fighting spirit lvl 5**  
**extended weight limit lvl 2**  
**cooking lvl 4**  
**meatl refining lvl 2**

**two handed sword lvl 4**

Shakily

LEVEL 5

Health

**Passive Skills: lvl 4**

**Pursuit lvl 5**

**Sprint lvl 3**

**Night vision lvl 2**

**Searching lvl 4**

**Hiding lvl 5**

**Battle Healing lvl 3**

**Howl lvl 2**

**light shield equipment lvl 3**

**Two handed spear lvl 2**

**One Handed Curved Blade lvl 4**

**One Handed Dagger lvl 2**

**Alright there are the states I will do these every once in awhile, oh and the states lvl up diferently than in the actualy anime**

**RAY out**


	3. Week 1 things come along

_**Well hello guys im back with a new chapter not my best but it is a chapter I should have put more hart into it but I wanted to show of the pic I drew from all the ideas of sybols for a guild, everytime I uploaded it the wings would always get cut off like it is which ticked me off but its beeter to be piss off than piss on right**_

_**And for the Q about who do you voodoo comes from **_Sam B my #1 dark skind bud, **in the words of **_Quarmbone_ _**if you have a custom weapon you want ur OC to have that u created tell me because that is ur prize**_

_**Me No Own SAO**_

**(Week 1 NEXT Things come along)**

After since that fateful day the three were basically banned from ever going into town and never able to touch a ounce of liquor, it didn't help that people thought of Ray as a monster because he had kill some unfortunate souls in their opinion

In that time the group had created a hut to have some place to stay, for the first day Ray stayed outside on the hill by the river where the snow never stopped falling, peter and Clair had went to the boar area for training but never seen many people, the two of them had decided that they should stay with Ray since he was all alone, Ray had told them the story of the PK players and how they tried to kill him and how he let the boy lived in hope he would change, He also told him he knew that the boy wouldn't die because a player was close by

Clair was a little worried because what if Ray was lying about everything but if that was so he would have never told them about some of his secrets like how he has a Custom class and she had a feeling that he would have already attacked them, also he wouldn't be as depressed as he was

"Well I think I've been depressed long enough, I need to train" Ray stated heading for the wolf infested Forrest "See Ya"

"Okay stay safe" Clair smiled as she went to find Peter, but little did she know they wouldn't see him for a good long time as she walked toward her boyfriend with a smile "Were All alone"

Ray had just got to the Forrest and killed a few wolfs while thinking if he had done the right thing but in the end it came back to it's too late to change what he had done, "I know your there, come on out"

At those words out came three people on of them was the boy who had tried to kill him and the other two where new faces, a girl with shoulder length hair, cut in layers with lots of curls. Its color was dark brown –almost black- with a violet hue that is best noticeable in the sun. Her eyes are a light lilac color doused with a little gold. And the next was a 17 year old boy with shoulder length messy blood red hair and golden amber eyes, his skin is lightly tanned with handsome delicate face, standing at 6 ft tall with a muscular build

"I have one question for you" The red haired boy asked as he drew his two handed sword along with the girl bringing out her dagger as the small boy smiled "Why did you kill his friends?"

And with that said man charged only for Ray to side step the slash like it was child's play as he continued to dodge the strikes "All I can say is you are too hot headed and what do you care, I did it because I thought it was best that is all"

With that said the girl charged in unnoticed and stabbed Ray in the back which resulted in blood to flow onto her hand, but the thing that she didn't expect was Ray never once stopped dodge the strikes of Mithos, then he kicked her in the side with a swift motion as he brought his same foot up to kick the hilt of Mithos's sword stopping his every motion "How can I not care you killed someone and you don't seem to care"

"I don't Care because I can't change what I have done" Ray said and jumped up with his other foot and swigged around in the air for his other foot to collide with Mithos's face, which knock him back but he brought his sword down in order to cut Ray on his shoulder sparing more blood on the tree, but just then Sahily Charged at Ray with dagger in hand ready to strike, she cut him down the back making Ray drop to his knees, but he slowly got back to his feet "Do you ever think that the victim is not a victim and is just using you?"

"Are you accusing me of something I have not done" The boy smiled innocently while brought up a screen "See I'm just a kid, you attracted"

"I never lie even when you asked my level I didn't lie because I'm level 4 in hiding and Tracking" Ray stated seriously as he walked away from them only to be stopped by Mythos "I Have a saying of my own, Those who lie Don't know the truth"

"Interesting then how do you not know you're about to die" the kid smiled as he drew a large one handed sword

"Because I am not Your Father" Ray smiled but everyone else was dumbfound, but when they looked back at Ray he was gone, leavening no trace but the blood droplets in the snow that quickly hidden by the know fast falling snow

"He will die in this weather and from his wounds" Sahily stated a sadly

They were freezing as they ran for some shelter they quickly came across a cabin with smoke coming from the chimney, they figured it was the NPCs home as they came up and knocked only to be greeted by a boy named peter and girl named Clair, which they quickly barged in and toke all the warmth they could

"What made you live out here and not in town?" Mithos asked with curiosity in mind

"Well let's just say a little incident with a friend and for peace and quiet" Clair smiled while she brought in some tea for the guest

"It is quite nice out here isn't it, what brings you all out here?" Peter wondered with a yon

"Business is all" the Boy answered

"What kind?" Clair asked

"A trade let's say he, said he would give us something he tock is all" the Boy smiled as he tock a sip of tea

"And to find some truth" Sahily said dully not interested "Don't bother"

The group sat in the cabin for what seemed like decades while they waited for the snow to stop, it was getting dark "Can we stay the night?" asked the boy

"Of course" Clair stated al little Sad Ray hasn't come back yet, so peter and herself got the beds/sleeping bag out for their guest

All the occupants got ready to go to sleep, but as soon as Peter shut his eyes, a cat jumped up on top of him and began meowing and didn't stop, then the cat jumped into the fire and turned to dust "Hmm" he hummed as he fell asleep

It was midnight as one of the figures got up from his bed with dagger in hand and walked over to Mythos the figure smiled as the dagger shimmered in the dark light; the dagger was brought down as it streaked through the darkness of its target

**(END)**

_**Well that's all folks hope u like it this was shorter than usual, tell me what u think of the pic of the sybol u guys like or what, if u do like it and want the sword shild with wings to be the guild sybol tell me and if so what name do you think if u want my sybol I created with ur guys help**_

_**Q2-**_ What is one of the two names Kirito is known as in SAO name both for a bonus

_**Thanks for all the support **_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	4. Week 1, Day 1 Agreed

_**Welcome back to Miseries Message I do hope you are enjoying, and this is fun to right I just hope its fun to read as well**_

_**Last time I asked **__**Q2-**_ What is one of the two names Kirito is known as in SAO name both for a **bonus both** of the names are **Black Swordsman** and **the Twin blade Swordsman **and _Quarmbone only answered half way but he is also known as Kirito _**if you would have gotten both right I would have seent you this chapter before I posted it**

_**Alwell you still get your other prize with another custom weapon**_

_**ME never owned Sword art online**_

**(Week 1 Day 1, Agreed)**

The figure brought the dagger down and stabbed thought its victim, the figure noticed something odd about the victim the feel of the blade going through the flesh was not the same as he thought it was as he removed the dagger and ripped the sheets off to revile a sight he thought was a illusion as there sat a pillow and not a body

"Well I guess that gives me my answer on who to trust" Mythos stated with a cup of water in one hand as the other was wiping the sleep from his eyes "I suggest you leave before I say otherwise"

The boy looked behind himself with wide eyes at Mythos before, he grinded "Why you're my friend, are you not?"

"You have no idea what it means to be a friend" Mythos explained as he brought up his menu and equipped his armor and weapons "I'll give you to the count to 10 before I start making you into Chop Sue, 1"

"Matt Jones please tell me you have not forgotten the face of your first friend, you remember me don't you, It's me Johnny" john smiled as he looked at mythos who had wide eyes looking at the small boy "Now it's hard to tell you this but, actually it is quit fun in my opinion, but all the friends you think you had they were all paid by your parents in order for them to know everything about their precious Matt, you were just too stupid to relies it, you never noticed the look in their eyes did you it's funny too look at you now the supposed super hero matt but even that was staged to keep you close to us and keep your trust"

Mythos took a step back as john kept rambling on about the entire thing he cherished, he was now terrified of what he says is true "Where is your proof?" Mythos demanded as he regained his barrings

"The Proof is that everything that has happened to you even if I wasn't there, and that reminds me your so called friends have been avoiding you so much lately, it might because they know how you would react if you found out that everything about you was chosen, your parents wanted you the way you are know just so you think that you were free from them but in reality they guided you to where you are now" John laughed as he got his dagger at the ready as he took Claire hostage as everyone else got up "Freedom is just a word that is used to make a dog happy"

"You have to be lying, there is no way my friend would.." Mythos stated but was cut off as a tear ran down his cheek

"Fine I'll tell you how all your friend were picked, didn't you ever find it odd how none of them would help you in a fight?" John grinned as he pressed the poisons dagger onto Claire's neck "And the also made sure the wedding would go off without a hitch by putting you into a coma, oh the irony of that, Do you remember the day you saved lisa from that gang?"

The vision of every one stated to blur as the flash back began

**(FLASH BACK **matt's POV**)**

I was running in a hurry to be in time for school to start, the gates where in my sights as I ran fast and faster but when I got there they where slammed in my face "Dam it" I turned on my heals as I looked about for a way to get over the gate my sights where set on the giant memorial tree of one of the best teachers they had that had died in a bus crash about 30 years ago

I quickly climbed it and got over the wall with ease, I quickly headed straight for my class room and almost snuck in but was caught by the meanest teacher of the school Miss Shonburg

The first thing that came out off my mouth was "I was in the bathroom"

"Yes like I would agree with that since I was on gate duty today" She scolded me as she dragged me to the office but she stopped short as she let go off him by his class room "Since this is a new school year you get 3 warnings you got that"

I looked at her retreating form with wide eyes because she never gives warnings is all I thought as I went into the class room only to notice lisa was not at school today, I sighed as I sat down and fell asleep for the rest of the day basically, until I was awoken by the buzz of my phone

Just then Miss Shonburg walked in explaining that there has to be peace and quiet during study hall, I pulled out my phone to read the message it was from lisa

Matt please help there's a gang after money my family owes

I think that they are going to kill us

I stood up with phone in hand as I walked for the exit at a past not as slow as I would normally, but before I got out I was stopped as she stepped in front of me "You shouldn't go" was all she said as she sat down in her chair "She will be just fine" she finished

"Like hell I'm going to sit and wait for my friend to be killed" I yelled as I stormed out but as I ran out I herded what she said which made me even madder

"You will regret it" she stated "One day"

I ran down the streets of the city heading straight for lisa's house, when I got there I was out of breathe I walked up to the front door and kicked it in, the door swung open fast as It slammed into one of the thugs, I jumped on top of one of the other thugs that was close bye as I started to walled on him, then one of the other came up and tripped on his own feet as his head hit one of the dressers, I got up and kicked one of the others in the nades, which I felt a little sorry for him as the last one was about to hit me but he stopped so I knocked him out with one punch "You got knocked the F**k out" I laughed as the copes came, then Lisa told me "I'm sorry"

The next day was normal but Miss Shonburg was fired

**(Flash over)**

"Why do you think Miss Shonburg told you what she did and why do you think she was fired?" Johnny asked with a sick smile "She was the only one that didn't take the bribe is all I can say"

Matt's hair was covering his eyes as a few tears fell to the ground he was shaking as he brought all the truth together, he looked up his eyes filled with sorrow as he fell to his knees "Why is this happening?, I'm just a puppet"

"Well dude, I can't answer that, but I'll be your bud if you help me get rid of that idiot" Peter stated as he stared seriously at the blade in Johnny's hands

"Me too if I get to sleep in and if you play poker with me, and drink a bit with me" Sahily grind while readying he bow "Oh and your paying"

Matt stared wide eyed at the people before him, then something hit him everyone is weird in their own way, these people show there true color like he always wants too, these are what real friends are like, Matt stood up as he readied his weapon as well "Now I understand what Grandpa meant"

This terrified the little bay as he panicked and stabbed Claire with the poisons dagger, and made a fast get away out the window into the storm of the snow

**(Change to Forrest) **

Johnny ran fast as he could through the storm egger to get away from the group that could annihilate him, he could always kill them later he thought as he slammed into a stone wall of muscle

"Here is your chance Kid" Ray said as he drew his blade from its sheath

The boy knew it instantly it was the cursed sword of Death, anyone who got the steadily book knew that whoever willed it, would die but "if that was your sword you should already be dead"

"Ya I hear that a lot even know" Ray stated as he held the blade at the ready as some blood oozed out of his cloak "Hay kid are you scared?"

"Huh ha ya right" Johnny said as he pulled out his sword and got ready as the duel screen appeared in front of him, he clicked except "Get ready because I'm not scared of anything"

"That's funny" Ray smiled as the counter counted down from 10..9..8..7…6….5…4…3..2…and 1 Ray walked forward as Johnny ran forwarded as fast as he could, they came closer and closer with their weapons ready to strike each other down and everything went to fast forward as Ray stood behind Johnny "Because, I'm scared of myself"

And with that Johnny disappeared into partials

**(END) **

_**Wow that was epic was it not hope you all liked it, I hope you liked Matts history I hope he wasn't too out of character allright I beater explain the cussed sword**_

**I came up with it while I was drawling the sword on the cover it has a blade as a guarde the chines symbol on the handle means Death, also it has a ability that reacts with the owner to where it levels up with it owner, it also kills anyone that touches it unless it chooses, this is also do to Rays past to how he can weild it**

**Oh I better talk about the items he started out with, they each have the same ability as the sword where it levels up with Ray but each time it levels up it gain a certain ability like improving its defense or attack and stuff like that**

**The first is the **Weather Cloak it has a specific ability where it affects the weather depending on the user it add cold damage or whatever the weather is to his hand to hand combat, it also increases his health next time it lvls up

**The next is the **Dead Snow Cross, it has the effect to add cold damage to any of his attacks along with increases his speed and recovery

**The last is the **Winter Shade, they specifically change everything to one color to make it like night vision in a way, it also helps him think faster

_**Well that's all folks hoped you enjoyed also next Q is **_The skill Duel blades is given to Kirito for what reason **A)**_ he has the fastest reaction time _**B) **_it just is because he is Beast _**C) **_because it's a unique skill _**OR D****)**_ because of a quest he did_

**Here is a blessing or a curse It IS Not A **_choose wisely first answer wins_

_**The winner will get the next chapter and will get a Rare item I created **_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	5. And then What

_**Well hello guys and gals welcome back hope u are enjoying the story, well im sorry about the delay recently to tell u all the truth I've been remolding my new place, it's been fun cuz I love stuff like that, and I know that it seems like excuse but it's the truth if u don't like me talking about myself or a reason ive not been updating than tell me and I will just update without telling u y im late**_

_**Last time I asked **_The skill Duel blades is given to Kirito for what reason **A)**_ he has the fastest reaction time _**B) **_it just is because he is Beast _**C) **_because it's a unique skill _**OR D****)**_ because of a quest he did_

**Here is a blessing or a curse It IS Not A **

_Well the answer is A it was a blessing, __Quarmbone wins _

_**Me no own Sword Art online**_

**(And then, What)**

Peter sat next to Claire as he contemplated on whether or not to chase after the little demand in the end he decided ageist it, Sahily looked her over because she knew more about healing than the two males in the room

"It seems to be a very weak poison but that doesn't mean we have long before it gets serious" Sahily explained while sitting Claire up into a sitting position "lets hurry and get back to town"

Peter picked Claire with a swift motion placing her on his back "Let's go"

They quickly left in a hurry because this storm was not letting up anytime soon and it didn't help that they were quite a ways away from the town "It would be best to go through the Forrest, because the shelter from the trees" Mithos said on his toes with the others hot on his trail

They ran for a while before a red stain in the snow sopped them as they got this weird felling, but within seconds they were back on the trail heading straight for town as the snow fell like there was no tomorrow it slammed into all of their eyes and stuck to their frozen hair and clothes, the faster they ran the worse it got they where half way there

Then they ran past a pack of wolfs, within seconds the wolfs where chasing after them they kept running but exaction was catching up with each and every one of them as they slowed down but peter seemed to speed up with every passing seconded, and soon enough he was out of sight "You don't have to go slow on my part I need time to think anyways, so please" Mithos stated as he turned around ready to fight that pack of wolf, with a simple nod of her head Sahily picked up speed very fast to cachet up with peter

Mithos stood there as the pack came charging within seconds he drew his sword and charged right back at them, he quickly cut the wolf at the front down but he was bit by the other 2 as 2 more tried to swarm him from the sides, he punched one of the wolfs sending it to the floor as the bit mark he got glowed red sending his health to just above yellow, he got his sword at the ready a he struck down another wolf only to get bit a couple more times more from the other 3 wolfs it brought his health down to in the middle of his health bar his health recovery wasn't fast enough to heal all the damage he received, within a few seconds he tossed his sword into the air out of pure rage, the wolfs charged at him but he dodged to the side and kick the other wolf in the head, sending it into a tree he stood there as the wolfs got ready to attack

Just then there was a loud CRACK, and with it came his sword that stabbed right thought one of the wolf like it was butter and what came next surprised Mithos to a large extent as a tree branch fell on top of the other wolf killing it as well

He slowly approached his sword and pulled it from the ground with one thought in mind (I wonder if I can say that I planned for that to happen)

**(Change to Peter)**

"Hang in there" was the only thing that Peter kept repeating as he ran for the town at his top speed, he was sweating pretty bad but he was getting closer to his objective

He ran and ran but he had a nagging feeling that someone was fallowing him; he figured he was being paranoid, but that same thought made him run faster and faster as he reached the edge of the Forrest he could see the bright light as he ran for the exit of the Forrest

Right when he exited the Forrest he was greeted by a giant Tree at the edge of the town with lights strung around it heading for the top where a beautiful star set, he stopped for a monument before shaking his head and started to run again towards any help he could find, but the snow had also stopped when he got into town, as he ran faster for help he was followed by a swarm of black birds

As he searched for help he thought back on the things they had been through all the fights, he even remembered the day they got married (she was a angle then and still is and I will not lose my angle) with that thought in mind he continued searching for help

He asked many people for help but he was turned down every time he was starting to panic as he as another for help, but he got the same answer, the next person he asked was a man with light brown skin and stood at 6"3 with dark shaded glasses and a board look on his face, semi-long/combed black hair made him like a business man but the X scar on his cheek makes you think otherwise

"A Doctor I need, A Doctor" Peter said in a panic "She's been poisoned"

The man's stance changed as he looked at her "Here let me help, where was the poison inserted at?" the man asked

"Here" peter said while he pointed at the cut on her shoulder

"Alright take her shirt off" The man grinned

Peter glared at the man as he ripped the shirt opening it more at her wound, the man kneeled down to her and sucked some of the poison out of the wound but he was punched for his efforts

"What?' the man asked as he spit some blood out "I was sucking the blood out"

Peter was surprised with a dumb look on his face "Continue" Peter stated seriously

The man walked back up to peter and Claire, he leaned down but this time he started to shake as he passed her plump lips to her shoulder, but then he stopped as if lighting struck the man locked lips with Claire, which resulted in him being stabbed by Peter's sword

"Sorry dude but I'm a dude I can't resist the lusciously plump lips that are a part of the feminine body" The man said with his hands up in defeat

"If I ever see you within a mile of her again I will kill you the most brutal way possibly and the dogs will have sausage for dinner, Got it" Peter roared as he pulled his sword out of the man

"I feel ya dude, the hospital is over on the other side of the town" After the man said that Peter took off like a bullet in the direction the man pointed to the hospital, the man started to walk towards the bar building "I wonder who I can woo this time"

**(Change to Violate riding hood)**

Sahily had just exited the Forrest, she figured Peter had everything handle so she enjoyed the view of the tree it was already December it had been that long since everyone got stuck in this game

She thought back to the day she got stuck in this game it was the worst possible time because she had finally got her dream to come true she was going to have her brother back, but as soon as she realized she couldn't logout all hell broke loose as she tried to escape to get to her brother

That day was the day her brother Leonardo, was to come live with her and that day her dreams had shattered, a tear ran down her cheek as she thought about what had happened, the worst one was that she would be dubbed not able to see him ever again do to her playing one game, the first time she was vost to have fun and not worry about anything, more tears fell as she fell to her knees "The one time I thought of just fun and games at work, this happens, I fell so alone" Sahily sobbed more and more tears flowed from her face down to the snow, Drip ….Drip every tear she let go of was a memory of her life, then something landed on her head she looked up to see a familiar face, he sat down next to her in the snow

"I don't know what happened to you but I can tell you to never give up, if you do you shall never get what you want, our lives are filled with brick walls but it is always our decisions that get us there, we never know where we will end up until we get there" Ray said while looking up at the sky "It is always your chose to climb that wall or turn around and find a new route, Personally I have chosen my road and I will walk it to the end, climbing the walls and fighting through all, in truth kid you are never alone even if you have no clue of who you are"

With that said Ray stood up and walked away disappearing with the snow "Thank you, I know what I will do now" Sahily smiled as she stood up and wipe the tears away "I need to get stronger and beat this game"

**(END)**

_**I think that went pretty well don't u if not do tell in the review**_

_**Happy Holidays from me to you and the OC of this story**_

_**Ray: **_** "Happy holidays" :]**

**Peter: "Marry fight Days" -,-**

**Claire: "Merry Christmas" :D**

**Sahily: "Happy Hanukah" :3**

**Mithos: "Happy new year" o.o**

**Jack: "Happy me Day" :P**

**Ramos: "I'm new, Happy babe day" *.***

**Alright know that's over im going to work on the sky**

**Oh almost forgot the Q of the day **Why did Kirito want to help Silica? A) **Because she looked like his sister/cousin **B) **because she was cute**C) **because she looked like Asuna **D) **because he felt sorry for her**

_**The blessing/curse history repeats its self**_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	6. Reality check

_**Here is a bonus chapter that tells of that of the real world the next chapter in the game is the boss fight hope you all like this even if it dose not show all the characters as of yet ENJOY**_

_**Me don't own sword art online**_

**(Reality Check)**

A young girl with light blond hair and sky blue eyes stood outside a hospital with a man that was in his late 40 with grey hair dressed like a business man, and next to the man was a young boy with soft black hair with a purple hue to it, which went well with his dark hazel eyes

"You know the deal right?" the man asked the youngsters

"Ya we went to your family's house for Christmas dinner, Right Leo?" the blond girl spoke to the boy

"Right Sara" Leo agreed sarcastically

"Thanks Joe" Both kids said while walking into the hospital with a light silence, the people around the hospital were everywhere, most of them wished that this deadly game would just disappear or go away so that they could have their loved ones, they got to the counter with ease as Joe spoke "Can I have the room numbers of Sahily Carter and Raymond MacTire?"

"Why would anyone want to visit that murderer?" the nurse asked with disgusted "That man killed most of his town and his own mother also he almost killed his sister, you know"

Sara was beat red with anger and was about to beat the crap out of the lady but Joe silenced her as he spoke to her again "Just get me the room numbers"

"They are both in room 502" Answered one of the nicer nurses "Please keep it down, there is 2 other patients in that room"

The three walked in dead silence while they made their way to the elevator which took longer than one would have thought, going past all the depression that filled the air, most hospitals was already depressing but this was a brand new meaning to the word, Leo pressed the elevator button while asking "Is it true, did he really try to kill you?"

Sara looked at the ground as the elevator doors opened up letting out a small group of people as they stepped on "No the truth is he protected me from all of those people, they were going to sacrifice me to their gods, they were very religious people but they were crazy"

"What about your mom?" Leo asked

"Mom What mom, ever since my dad died she became something else, while Ray took care of me, My mom sold me for money and she beat Ray for protecting me" Sara smiled sadly while a few tears ran down her cheek "The worst thing is he never hurt our mom, even after what she did to him"

The doors started to shut but a hand of a girl about their age opened the door up again, and I a small girl with short black hair and dark grey eyes, with her mother in tow

"Are visiting your family members as well?" the mother asked while looking at the three

"Yes we are visiting their brother and sister, you?" Joe asked politely but the mother noticed the tears in Sara's eyes

"Are you okay?" the mother asked while looking at the sad face Sara held at the floor

"I'm, I'm fine" Sara said while wiping the tears out of her eyes

The doors was about to shut but another hand stopped the door this time, it was the hand of a old man who held a sadistic smile along with what appeared to be his body guards at his side, then a women and man stepped on, but their children where about the same age as Sara and Leo

The two boys and girl was about to step on but they were stopped by their own father as he told them "The elevator is full just wait down here, this will be over quickly"

With that the elevator headed straight up to the 4th floor, where the old man and the body guards got off and then the elevator went higher to level 5 where everybody else got off, but the weird thing was that they all seemed to be heading for the same place, it was at this time that Leo noticed that the other little girl held flowers and a present of some kind, they all came to a stop in front of one door that held the number 502

The first to go inside was the mom and father who just looked at a boy "What a pathetic excuse of a son" the mother spoke coldly before both of them walked out the door

The boy they spoke of was a boy about his early teens with pure black hair and a light tan, he looked like someone who would exceed your expectations but that doesn't seem to be the case

The next bed at his side was occupied by a girl dark brown almost black with a violet hue that shinned in the light of the room

Leo quickly walked to her bed side with a small smile on his face, he toke her hand as he sat in the chair while he made silent promises that only Sara could hear

Sara watched in silence as everyone went to the other beds, across from the girl laid a boy with black hair, and at his side sat his sister who was hugging him while her mom placed the flowers at her bed side, the one thing that linked all the patents together was the Nerv gear that sat on top their heads

In the last bed laid a boy in his late teens with silverish/blond hair that shined in the light, he laid there with a smirk on his face, "He must be happy" Sara thought barely audible, but out of nowhere she began to cry first it was one at a time but the tears soon became a river as they never stopped flowing, with more tears coming she hugged him as tightly as she could "I'm sorry"

As Sara cried the other girl walked up to her and hugged Sara as she smiled "I'm glad your brother is in this room, because we both love our brothers" the girl smiled as a few tears fell from her eyes as well

"Suguha, its getting late we need to get home" the girl's mother spoke

It didn't take long before the girl who is now named Suguha got up and smiled and left as she said "I hope this game ends soon"

With that it left Joe, Leo and a sobbing Sara who was more happy than sad "It's time we get going as well"

This made Sara stop her sobs almost instantly, as she turned her head with tears at the edge of her eyes "No" was all she said as she climbed into bed beside her brother "I've waited almost 10 years to see him again, I can't go through that again"

"Well I'm not the boss, but Leo do you feel the same way?" Joe asked sternly

Leo stood up beside his sister but he quickly sat down "I don't want to leave, either"

"Alright well I'll be off then" Joe smiled as he walked towards the door which shocked the kids

"But you'll be fired" Leo stated logically

"You know I actually just retired" Joe said "I hate the system hear and if you want to live with your loved ones than here is, your present form me to you, my wife will watch over you, just stay hidden in here, Goodbye" he spoke as he left "I rather see smiles not frowns"

**(END)**

_**That's all for now and for the mix up in last chapter everyone get a bonus amount of money on ur characters in the game**_

_**Next time (It's time to act Boss)**_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


	7. It time to act boss

_**Well guys and girls sorry that toke so long but to make it up to you it is longer than usal and it is the main event alright know on to the story**_

_**Get real I don't own Sword Art Online, but that's where Fan fiction comes into play right :D**_

**(It's Time To Act Boss)**

Peter and Claire walked side by side as they came to the meeting point, where they would discuss the first floor boss room "So someone has found the boss room?" peter wandered out load as he took a seat next to Claire near the bottom

"It Seems so" A big dark skinned fellow smiled from beside Claire

The group of people sat as they waited for more people to join in on this little meeting, up In the back of the meeting area sat two lone figures; one was a hooded figure with a dark red hooded cape with some of their brown hair showing through the hood, the next was a boy with black hair and grey eyes and black clothing

After a while Claire recognized a face out of the crowd, Mithos stood from his seat and preceded over to Claire and Peter

"Yo, how you been?" Peter asked

"It's all good you know, do you think we're ready to fight the boss?" Mithos asked curiously

"Ha, I could beat the boss with both my hands tied behind my back" Peter laughed as if he had already beaten the game

"I hope your right" Mithos grinned

"I'm always ri.." Peter stated but was cut off by a irritated looking Claire "I mean she's always right"

The next thing that happened wasn't very surprising as Sahily popped out of nowhere beside Mithos "I'll be back" She smiled as she disappeared again

"That was weird" Ray grinned as he sneezed from the pollen in the air, he sat down not even pay attention to what the blue haired leader had to say

"Bless you" Sahily smiled appearing next to Ray

"And thank you" Ray grinned "It seem we already have our group"

By the time Ray said this all the discussion session they had was over, along with the little fights they had, but peter was shaking with anger because he spotted a face he wanted to murder, it was the guy who kissed Claire

"I wish looks could kill" Peter mumbled while everyone got ready to leave

"Meet back here at 10 in the mourning tomorrow" the blue haired knight proclaimed "See you there"

The big group of people disbanded to do whatever they did like Peter trying to come up with a way to make looks kill, Mythos went to get some training done, and Claire followed peter out of boredom

Night time came fast and soon everybody was having fun celebrating and having fun smiling "Why are you celebrating?" dark brown hair girl with a ponytail asked "How do we know nothing has changed?"

"Don't be absurd" said the same guy that peter just to kill "Names Ramos" Ramos toke her hand into his and kissed it "Who is the princess of this kingdom"

Said girl blushed redder than her own blood while she toke her hand away "I.i.. I got a boyfriend"

"You heard of one night stands right" Ramos grinned as he pulled a red Ross from his back pocket "It will be the best time of your life"

"I have a boyfriend and were getting married, I'm telling you" the girl stuttered out with embarrassment on every word

"Well lets have your engagement party right here, where's the lucky man?" Ramos grinned "Then comes the bachelor party"

"He's on the other side" She smiled sadly

"Sorry to hear, but let me repair the damage" Ramos smiled in a very intoxicating way

"No he's in the real world" She stated sternly

"Well that sucks, times changes people, you know" Ramos said with intelligence "Every man is the same no matter who they are, so don't be surprised if he breaks your heart"

"He is nothing like that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me" she stated while the thought of him changing, her expression changed at that moment those there felt the change in the air as if lighting had struck "He woul..d ne..ve..r …do.. "

"Well good luck with that" Ramos said as he walked up to a new girl with a large bust

"I do too" the girl said with her bangs covering her eyes, then she looked up to the sky "Ken please don't change"

With that said the night went by fast, it was quiet as a animated cat chased a mouse up on to a hill where one person sat his legs cross his eyes shut as if asleep, he looked like a state that stood for something that no one could remember like something long forgotten, then a spark of light came from the horizon, it was the sun that gave a light purple hue to the night sky, it slowly changed to a red with golden clouds, the man then grabbed his sunglasses out of his bag and slipped them on, then he stood up and stretched out his back, then he suddenly stopped and looked at his hand in wonder and smiled as he looked back at the sunset "Don't worry Sara" was all Ray said as he headed to the meet up point

**(Near the Meeting Point)**

"Dam it, I can't believe we slept in so late" peter stated as he and Claire ran towards the meeting point

They came from the east slowly scaling a hill, as they came over the hill they caught a sight they didn't expect to see, there at the meeting point sat Ray, Sahily, and Mithos "What toke you guys so long the others left about a hour ago?" Mithos grinded "Al well let's get going"

"It was problem a little late night activity" Ray smiled this statement in turn mad Claire turn red and peter turned light pink, it took a second before Sahily got what the statement, but in moments a drop of blood came from her nose "Let's go, Sahily stop day dreaming"

"When did you become a perv" Mithos asked

"Don't ask me no questions and I won't tell you any lies" Was all ray said as he headed for the boss room "You know the others are waiting for our help"

This one statement turned everything serious, and so they started their run to cachet up with the others that were in battle, it didn't take long before they came to the castle that housed the boss but the tricky part was finding the boss room, they ran down corridor after corridor zipping right past all enemies, but no matter how fast they ran all the monsters fallowed "Dam these guys don't quit, do they?" Claire wondered

"Well at least we know where the boss room is because it's the only place we haven't been" Ray stated as he tripped on something, it was a trap door that toke him to the bottom with the usual spicks of doom, but before he fell any further he put both his hand and feet out to stop him from falling, this left him in a very uncomfortable state because, well because, let's just say most men should never attempt this, it only toke a little bit before they got Ray out but they were almost surrounded by the enemies at this time "There to many, you guys get to the boss room, they need your help, I'll cover you"

With that said Ray drew his sword and cut the monsters in the back and in one swift motion, he round house kicked another out the way, peter join in running ahead clearing a path and soon everyone got out with Mithos in the back taking out few enemies to conserve energy for the boss

They ran on, leaving Ray to fight the horde, but before Mithos lost sight of Ray he seen Ray stab his sword into the ground as he turned the corner he heard him say "Time to get serious"

So on they ran down more corridors it didn't take long before they came to the brightly lit room, that was in total havoc, Ray was right they needed help the big guy and his team were having trouble with the minions, they each charged into battle and slowly took down the numbers of enemies, everything was going good as everyone took turns attacking the boss and minions, the bosses health was slowly depleting, until the boss switched up its weaponry and the blue haired night charged forward he was ready to dell the final blow but that wouldn't happen, because the facts they had was not all true

The boss zipped around the room ready to attack, while this all happened Kirito yelled to the knight which only one other person herd, the boss came in for the kill on the knight, as the boss got closer a sword flew through the air it must have been a attempt to block the strike but the boss cut the sword right in two and sliced the knight across the chest but the two half of the sword ended up stabbing into the boss

Kirito ran over to the knight to give him a potion but something must have happened because the knight burst into blue particles, and with that Kirito and the hooded figure charged into battle, Kirito blocked the strikes as the hooded figure attacked but the boss changed his course and attacked "Asuna" Kirito yelled

In that second she dodged but lost her clock to reveal her brown and beautiful eyes, this deadly dance continued until the boss got a hit on Kirito and knocked him back, the boss was about to land the killing blow but the big guy blocked it and took over the attack, but within moments the boss took them down, the boss was going in for the kill again but peter and the others intercepted it, then for a brief moment they stopped as a memory of Ray popped, he told them not to kill the boss

Soon Kirito and Asuna took up the attack, and Kirito finished the boss off with a vertical slash up its chest, and the boss disintegrated and the Congratulations screen appeared and the room went dark and everyone burst into cheers "We did it"

Then a man with orange hair spoke "Why… why did you let Diabel die"

"Let him die?" Kirito asked confused

"That's right, you knew techniques the boss used" the man growled "If you would have given us that info from the get-go Diabel wouldn't have died"

"He must have been a beta tester" someone else stated "That's how he knew everything, there more of aren't there, show yourselves"

There was a ominous silence as everyone became on edge "Hey come…" the big guy stated but was cut off by a maniacal laughter it was Kirito

"A beta tester you say, I'd rather you not compare me to those noobes" Kirito stated

"What" The orange haired man stated

"You are better than most of them, out of all the beta I made it the highest, I knew all that because I fought stronger enemies on the floors above" Kirito grinned "I know a lot more than some information broker"

"What" the man asked confused "That's worse than a beta, you're a cheater"

"You're a cheater and a beta so he's a Beater" someone concluded

"Beater, I like the sound of that" Kirito stated evilly as he put on the cloak of midnight and walked to the stairs to the next floor "That's right from now on, don't put me in with beta's"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Asuna asked

"You can see another health gage below yours" Kirito stated

"Ki..ri..to, Kirito is that your name?" Asuna asked

"Yeah" Kirito said and the rest was inaudible as he left the room

**(END)**

_**Well hope u guys liked it, I hate braking promises but I hope u all can forgive me, im still unpacking from the move, and rearranging**_

**Play games**

**Run from zombies **

**And live life to the fullest**

**And don't forget to Review**

**RAY out**


End file.
